Field-programmable devices, such as field-programmable gate arrays (“FPGAs”), are devices that can be programmed after manufacturing to provide functionality via hardware. FPGAs are used in a variety of general applications, including digital signal processing (“DSP”), embedded processing, and hardware prototyping. FPGAs are used in a variety of industries, as well as in hobbyist markets and in education.
FPGAs are commonly offered in a variety of low, mid, and high-range configurations to accommodate users with different needs, skill sets, and financial resources. For example, low or mid-range FPGAs are sometimes used in University classrooms as a platform for teaching hardware prototyping. Due to cost-cutting measures or other priorities, the FPGAs made available to students may be outdated, in poor functional order, or may otherwise be unsuitable for use in certain projects. Similarly, the hobbyist that is interested in learning more about hardware prototyping or the entrepreneur that is interested in designing a chip for his or her new gadget may be without the resources necessary to purchase an FPGA suitable for their use case.
It is respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.